Jupiter Dolorin
Jupiter Dolorin 'is a main character in ''Flagrante Delicto. He is known for being the cousin of the King, Farlan Dolorin, and his siblings - Crown Prince Chalix and Princess Merridy. He is also known for being the husband Arilyn Rhindal. He is 6' and weighs 82kg. He is 19-22 years old, born on 27th Tertius, 592 Background Jupiter has lived in the palace from a young age. The only son of the previous King's younger brother, Jupiter became a playmate to the royal cousins, in particular to Chalix and Merridy. Losing his father at the age of nine heavily impacted on Jupiter, as he had lost his mother some years prior to an illness. He grew up taking lessons on history and etiquette just like his other cousins, which sort of got into his head that he was capable of ruling. For a little time, it was believed that Jupiter may be betrothed to his cousin, Merridy, although this was soon out of the question as when he was fourteen, Merridy was betrothed to Dommiel, the son of the King's advisor. This pleased Jupiter as by the time he entered his teens he had started to view his youngest cousin as a quiet, spineless creature. Jupiter was sixteen years old when the attack was hosted on the Temple. He believed that the killings of the Gifted ones were for the best, because his father had always been paranoid of them - a Gifted woman had failed to save Jupiter's mother from death and there had always been a deep-seated hatred of their kind ever since. Appearance Jupiter is considered good-looking, with copper hair and wide hazel eyes. He has a fair complexion and a few small freckles dotted across his nose. He is quite tall and well-built and carries himself with confidence. He has a rather boyish appearance and looks a bit young for his age. Personality Jupiter is, on the whole, an outgoing and laidback young man. He has a flirtatious manner and is known for being a bit on the wild, daring side. Among his friends he often takes up the role of the jester. However, he does have a dark side. Jupiter is used to getting what he wants and is aggressive and brutal when he doesn't, much like his cousin. He is also rather selfish and greedy, caring more about himself and his own ambitions than other people. Ambitions Jupiter, like most in the realm, wants to become King. However, unlike others, he has no qualms as to how he manages to do this, willing to kill anyone in his way in order to achieve the throne. While willing to be subtle, Jupiter is also very impatient, despite his two older male cousins not having married or had children. Strengths Jupiter is very good at faking how he feels. He is very deceptive and clever when it comes to his facades. He is also very adept at threatening, using people's weaknesses against them. Jupiter can be charming and is a smooth talker, being very believable. He also excels at gaining people's trust. Weaknesses Jupiter is not talented when it comes to the physical aspect of things. Apart from a crossbow or dagger, he can't handle more skilful weapons such as a proper bow and arrow or a sword. He is not very physically strong against other men, and can be a bit of a coward when it comes to a fight. Habits Jupiter often tends to pace when he is telling a lengthy lie, or else stroke his chin as if in thought. He also has a tendency to lash out and then blame it on stress or alcohol. This will always be accompanied by an apology. Relationships '''Family 'Farlan Dolorin (587)' Jupiter doesn't interact much with the King, but he views his oldest cousin with not much more than contempt. Although friendly to his face, Jupiter believes that Farlan is stupid and naive, and therefore an unfit ruler. However he is also aware that currying favours from his cousin is a wise decision, so therefore when he is in Farlan's presence he will flatter him highly. Jupiter thinks of his oldest cousin as an idiot who focuses on nothing but frivolities. 'Chalix Dolorin (591)' A close friend and confidante of Jupiter. The closest cousin to Jupiter in age, the two also have similar personalities, which means they get along well. The two share common views and Jupiter views the fact that he would have to kill Chalix as a shame. Of all his cousins, Jupiter sees Chalix as the biggest threat to his power and ambition. 'Merridy Dolorin (594)' Jupiter and Merridy share a sort of cold civility. She understands that she is one of the people ahead of him in line for the throne, and also accepts the dangers that come with that position. Jupiter fears Merridy will have children, as if she does, this will force him further down the line of succession. Merridy finds Jupiter unpredictable and dangerous, while he doesn't see her as anything but a pretty trinket for her brothers to give away to the highest bidder. Although as children they got along, Jupiter's desire for power has driven them apart. 'Friends' 'Dommiel Rhindal (589)' A childhood friend of not only Jupiter, but the royal cousins. Jupiter and Dommiel get along, and while they may banter and hint at plans, neither is willing to reveal the true extent to which they might go to get the throne. Jupiter is also wary of Dommiel's engagement to Merridy, as their marriage would place Dommiel higher in the line of ascension than Jupiter. Despite this, the two often play mind games with each other, sometimes jokingly and sometimes seriously. 'Love Interests' 'Arilyn Rhindal (595)' When Jupiter is promised Dommiel's younger sister in marriage, he is delighted, and eager to bed her. He attempts to win her over with his flirtatious and charming facade, however once they are married his personality takes a different turn. Jupiter shows himself to be brutal and short-tempered, often hurting his wife if things don't go his way. Arilyn often bears the brunt of his rage, although he will apologize and use soft words with her afterwards. Nonetheless, Jupiter is pleased with having such a beautiful wife, although disappointed when she bears a daughter.